Lenu
BECAUSE OF THE FACT OF THIS ARTICLE BEING QUITE OLD THIS ARTICLE NEEDS TO BE UPDATED BY ME. -Malum Piux Lenu is a mutated Toa of Earth and a member of the Toa Radon. History Early Life Noted for his distinct green-black colouring, Lenu was originally an Onu-Matoran from Onu-Zikkli. There he worked diligently in the Archives, motivated by his desire to find an answer to all history's questions. When off-duty, Lenu was usually found embarking on trips with his friends; Onle, a female Le-Matoran; Kosch, a Ko-Matoran; Nizzu, a Fe-Matoran; Tulpe, a Ga-Matoran; Zuta, a Ta-Matoran; and Kinpa, a Po-Matoran. Following Lenu's transformation into a Toa, these same friends would become his teammates. Their trips often took them to a variety of mysterious islands to the north of their homeland of Zikkli. For these expeditions, Lenu and his friends would travel in Tulpe's fishing boat, "Nutku". On one of these trips, with the assistance of Air-Helmets, Lenu and his friends travelled to the hidden underwater island of Radon. The island had been discovered by Tulpe, who had unintentionally travelled there whilst following an mysterious Rahi she did not recognise. Given their hatred of water, Lenu, Zuta and Kinpa urged the rest of the team to hurry up exploring so they could return to the surface, although Nizzu insisted that the team stick together. Soon after, they found a temple, presumably erected by the island's original inhabitants. It was not long before Lenu and his friends found an old Toa mediating near the entrance of the temple, distinguished by his black and orange armour. As it transpired, this Toa was named Ugaatu, a Toa Of Earth and the last living member of the Toa Roamny. After discussing his history and the fate of his team, who had been murdered by Dark Hunters, Ugaatu revealed that, in finding him, Lenu and his companions were destined to become Toa, speculating that the mysterious Rahi that had led the group to the island was in fact Mata Nui himself. Ugaatu subsequently christened them the Toa Radon, gave them their Toa stones and promptly disappeared as they transformed. Toa Because they were such strong friends as Matoran, Lenu and the rest of the Toa Radon possessed a remarkable synergy, and their ability to work together led to them becoming one of the greatest Toa teams. The team soon took to defending the island of Koni-Nui, and over their many years of service, they successfully defended it from many would-be conquerors and tyrants. Although the team collectively improved as time went on, Lenu stood out as the most capable of the team, alongside his close friend (and speculated lover), Toa Onle, whom Lenu saved on more than one occasion. Eventually, however, the Toa Radon came into conflict with Roodaka, an infamously manipulative Vortixx. Far for unbeatable, Lenu and his teammates were subject to mutative power of Roodaka's Rhotuka spinner, which transformed them into creatures not too dissimilar from Rahkshi in appearance. In contrast with some of Roodaka's other victims, namely the Toa Hagah, the Toa Radon relished the uniqueness of their newfound appearances, with Lenu and the team's leader Kosch being particular advocates of them. Their fondness for their new appearances was so strong, that they even rejected an offer from Keetongu to undo their mutations, who had been tasked with restoring them on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. Lenu spoke on behalf of his friends and turned Keetongu away, believing that since they had not lost any of their power and were fond of their looks, such a process was unnecessary. Abilities and Traits Charitable even by the standards of his fellow Toa, Lenu was driven by his desire to help anybody in need. Despite this, or perhaps because of this, Lenu also had an extremely darker side that many construed as evil whenever it surfaced, which put him at odds with his fellow Onu-Matoran. Lenu was still an affectionate individual nonetheless, particularly towards his colleague Onle, and their friendship eventually blossomed into a deep romance. Although he enjoyed his mutation, it would also pose additional challenges for him. Having once been an underground-loving Onu-Matoran, Lenu naturally found it hard to work under the sun as a Toa of Earth and his mutation did little to alleviate this burden. In combat, Lenu was known for fighting with a particularly aggressive combat style which he frequently bolstered with his mask an powers. As a Toa of Earth, Lenu could create, control, and absorb Earth. This also gave him the ability to manipulate most forms of mud and soil, as well as create earthquakes. In battle, Lenu was particularly fond of using his elemental powers to create spiky hills beneath his enemies. Because of his green colouring, Lenu was was frequently mistaken for a Toa of Air. Mask and Tools Lenu wore the Kanohi Kualsi, the Great Mask of Quick-Travel. Following his encounter with Roodaka, his mask mutated to resemble the head of a green Rahkshi. In combat, Lenu wielded the Mgotu Staff, which could be used to create gigantic earth hills, stalactite-like spikes or create giant depressions in the ground. Additionally the staff could also be used to poison his enemies. He also utilised a powerful claw through which he could attract the very earth to coat his fist, functioning almost like a kind of 'earth magnet.' Category:Toa Category:Kualsi Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Toa of Earth